


Know Your Place

by flashforeward



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Hux is concerned about his Alpha's interest in a new Omega.





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitslits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/gifts).



> Thank you, Deifire, for betaing this :)

Ours is culture of status. Your ranking _matters_. The girl - I cannot name her so early in this story - was a rare breed who did not care. Perhaps that is what drew Ren to her. Ren was our Alpha. He fought hard to reach that height and fought harder to keep it, shedding his family and his name and his past, building up his image of strength and power to maintain his position. Being Alpha _mattered_ to him.

 

Until that girl.

 

I  could not be certain where she came from - some other pack we fought, defeated, and absorbed, most likely. But she was not there and then she was there. And she brought her strangeness with her. She was an Omega, bottom of the pack, yet she did not act like a typical Omega. She did not join in the scruffs, did not challenge any Betas. She seemed content just to  _be_ .

 

She was confusing and strange and other. It was as though she was pleased simply to have a pack. Her position within it did not seem to matter to her. Rumor spread, curiosity grew, and one day Ren asked that I bring her before him.

 

So I waded in among the Omegas - many half-changed and fighting amongst their ranks - and found her on her own . Unchanged. Tinkering with some broken device. Her scent washed over me, still foreign. She smelled of our pack on the surface, but beneath she still stank of her old pack. I wrinkled my nose and looked down at her.

 

She did not notice me. I cleared my throat, yet still she did not look up, too engrossed in whatever she was working on.

 

"Omega Rey," I snapped.

 

She continued working for a moment, finished whatever task was so  _ pressing _ , then looked up, pushing sweaty hair back from her eyes. "Yes, Beta Hux?" she asked, nonplussed by my ire.

 

"Alpha Ren wishes to see you," I said, then turned on my heel and started away. I would not pause to see if she followed. I would not wait for her to catch up. She was an Omega, I was a Beta, she needed to know her place.

 

\--

 

I was present for that first meeting. Ren sat in his chair and Rey stood before him. She was so unfazed at facing our Alpha. A typical Omega would have been nervous or scared, groveling before Ren in hopes of fending off his anger, apologizing for whatever mistake they had made, even if they did not know what it was. But R e y did not seem to care at all. Ren studied her, hands clasped in his lap. Rey stood, head held high, hands loose at her side s .

 

In a blink, Ren's face shifted and he growled, then shifted immediately back to human. Rey remained standing, did not shift, merely stood and waited.

 

Ren stood, striding towards her slowly. "Are you even on e  of us?" he asked. She did not answer, only tracked his movement with her head. "Your Alpha has greeted you and you only show him your human face? " He leaned close to her, staring into her eyes. "Show me your true form," he said, voice a low growl.

 

Rey did not flinch. She shifted her head ever so slightly. From the back I saw the brown of her ears for a brief moment before they retreated back to their human shape. Ren took a step back. Startled, it seemed.  _ Startled _ . Our Alpha, startled by a lowly Omega? The lowliest ar Omega, for that matter. One who showed no interest in advancing in the pack ?

 

R en did not shift his gaze, but I knew his next words were addressed to me. "Leave us," he said.

 

I feared what might happen should I leave them alone, but if I stayed it would be a direct challenge to my Alpha and I was not ready to take that step yet. So I left.

 

- -

 

I do not know what passed between them  after I departed , but I know it changed our pack forever. I still cannot say if it was for the better or for the worse. Only time will tell.

 

- -

 

"Beta Hux." Alpha Ren's voice, deep and resonant, filled the room as he entered. He strode towards me, hands behind his back, gaze fixed upon me. I inclined my head, allowing my face to shift for a moment. Ren nodded back, not bothering to shift. He waved a dismissive hand and I stood more at ease.

 

"What can I do for you, Alpha Ren?" I asked . It had been a week since he had asked me to bring Omega Rey to him .  Nothing had changed, as far as I was aware, so it seemed whatever little chat he had had with her had not instilled the importance of  pack hierarchy and self betterment in her, but she had also not caused any problems. She was not inspiring a similar lack of enthusiasm in any of the other Omegas.

 

S he simply minded her own business , did her own thing.

 

I t was. Strange.

 

Alpha Ren studied me for a moment, then nodded to the logs spread out on the table between us. I had been studying pack activity nearby, ensuring our safety and determining if we had  needed to launch any offensives. It was better to take the fight to the threat rather than wait for the threat to come to us.

 

" You study more than their movements, correct?" Ren asked. "You study the packs themselves, what you can find on them?"

 

I nodded, uncertain.

 

"I want you to bring me everything you have on the pack we bested last  month."

 

I nodded and he turned and left before my mind could catch up and I could voice my confusion, my concern. Last month...That was Alpha  Solo's pack, if I recalled correctly. Was that Rey's old pack? It must have been, if Ren was curious about them. Ren had bested their Alpha after a long, hard battle and we had absorbed most of their Betas and Omegas, as was the practice. This was the first time Ren had been curious about a pack we had absorbed.

 

S till, he was my Alpha.

 

I found the correct notebook - buried now, since the pack was no more - and left to give it to Alpha Ren, wondering what he was looking for. Perhaps if I found him in a good mood I would ask...

 

\--

 

"Does he live?" Ren's voice echoed through the keep. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the pack descended upon us. I positioned myself in front of the door as I watched Ren circle Rey. The Omega barely flinched at Ren's bellowing, did not quail under his gaze.

 

And no wonder, I suppose.

 

I had taken the liberty of perusing the files on Solo's pack a little more closely before handing them over to Ren. Omega Rey had been a Beta. Not Solo's second, of course, but not one of the rabble either. She had been relatively high up in the pack hierarchy, and her actions since being absorbed into our pack were strange and more than a little suspicious. She was clearly capable of the posturing and fighting involved in shifting rank, yet she played at being content to remain an Omega here.

 

She must be up to _something_.

 

And Alpha Ren was determined to get it out of her.

 

"Tell me," he growled, "why he sent you here!"

 

"No one sent me anywhere," Rey replied, holding his gaze. I realized then that she never flinched in his presence, no matter how angry he became or how close to her. Whether he was human or shifted, she always stood before him with her head held high.

 

_Pride goeth_ .

 

And it does. Usually.

 

But  _she did not fall_ .

 

"I'm a member of your pack, Alpha Ren. You defeated my Alpha, so you have taken his place." She flicked her gaze to me, then back to Ren. "I don't understand your interest in me. What have I done?"

 

Ren seethed for a moment, the rise and fall of his chest obvious as he tried to reign in his ever present anger. "Nothing," he said, gritting it out from his tight jaw. " _Nothing_ , that is the  _problem_ . You do nothing! You sit and you tinker. You are an  _omega_ . You are the  _lowest_ omega, yet you don't seem to care!" He threw his hands up and strode towards her.

 

Still, she did not quail.

 

"I have a pack," she said, her voice so quiet it almost didn't make it across the room to me. "All I ever wanted was a pack, and I have one. Why does it matter where I rank?"

 

"Because," Ren said, staring at her in astonishment. "That's  _all_ that matters."

 

Rey nodded once and stepped back from Ren. "How sad for you," she said, then turned on her heel and marched towards me. I stayed steady, ready to block her exit, but Ren waved me away and I let her pass. Out in the halls I could hear the murmur of the curious pack. Would they get anything out of Rey? If so, what?

 

I eased the door closed and turned back to my Alpha.

 

"What is she?" he asked.

 

It was rhetorical, I knew, but I still searched for some answer. I had none.

 

"What would you like me to do, Alpha?" I asked.

 

He waved a hand dismissively. "Let her be," he said. "She will learn."

 

\--

 

I cannot say  _which_ of them learned. 

 

Perhaps both?

 

Ren would bring her to him regularly. At first it was once a month. Then twice. Then weekly. Now it is daily. No one is quite sure what to make of it. I know very little. They spar, they...talk. Omega Rey remains the lowliest Omega, yet her bond with our Alpha is one not even I, his second in command, could hope to emulate.

 

Our pack has changed since we fought Solo. For better or for worse I cannot yet say. I remain wary of the Omega, of the hold she has over our Alpha. He cannot see it, but there  _is_ a danger in their growing closer. It is my duty as his Beta to keep my eyes open, to observe and study. 

 

And to have a plan should this all go awry.


End file.
